


Edward's Pain

by FighterLombax98



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterLombax98/pseuds/FighterLombax98
Summary: Edward Elric and Hawkeye were paired up to do a investigation inside a warehouse that had been having accidents happen on a weekly basis even with heightened precautions and the accidents seem to be getting to a point where the workers have abandoned their posts out of fear of being next. What's going on in this warehouse?
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N don't own anything just love the anime and manga. I'm aware its a older anime but figured I would take a chance on doing a FMA fanfic)

Hawkeye's P.O.V.

It happened so fast and I don't even know how it got so bad. All I know is that I'm rushing to get Fullmetal medical help while he bleeds out on my back. The mission was supposed to be a arrangement to provide security for a warehouse that had been targeted. Several workers had been hospitalized because of a poison that had got into their water reserve and a unlucky hiker had found a couple that had been found brutally slashed down their front very close to the warehouse. Even now as I bolted as carefully as possible to get him help without worsening the wounds I should of payed more attention to the signs.

Edward's body language and his unease should of been enough to clue me in that something was wrong. Unfortunately because of my negligence to actually process the situation we were in, we had been ambushed and separated. It was a war zone for about fifteen minutes and within that time-frame Edward had relocated me and his fast actions saved my life but, doing so ended up putting him in the path that very few survived from. He had been stabbed several times over by a masked man that seemed to have something against Edward as they said " Hello Edward Elric enjoy my little trap?" menacingly. 

I was hoping Edward would of stayed behind as I could tell even before the mission he seemed out of it but, unfortunately he is too hard headed for his own good and fought tooth and nail to come with as he had been doing small jobs and wanted some action and now he's on my back, unconscious and bleeding. 

I speak quietly to him and say "Hang in there Edward we're almost home, don't you dare die! Too many people would miss you." What surprised me was he responded back with a groan and a very weak "I don't plan to die yet, my brother still needs me.." Next thing I know he's out again and seemed even more exhausted then before and paler.


	2. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fullmetal is in the hospital and is now fighting for his life and Hawkeye and Roy are both concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: I don't own anything from this anime)

*At Headquarters*

Roy's P.O.V  
the office was swamped with reports as usual and as I stamped approved documents, the team was working on their tasks however everything seemed to freeze as a call from Hawkeye comes in and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. As she explained their situation I ran around my office collecting my jacket and Fullmetal's files as Hawkeye requested them then put the third in command in the position of approving papers. I arrived in record time to find Hawkeye obviously crying and through the ER window I spotted Edward surrounded by doctors and two sets of stitching kits. 

Edward looked so pale and his heart rate was erratic which wasn't a good sign and I quickly understood why Hawkeye was crying as a chart was slightly visible showing they had lost and revived Fullmetal twice. Unfortunately we couldn't enter and even if we could I would be tempted to use my hands to burn the wounds closed but, that action would cause too much pain for Edward to handle so all we could do was wait and hope he made it. 

Several hours went by and they managed to stabilize Edward and during that time Alphonse managed to get to the hospital on foot. His suit was covered in water but luckily it didn't go inside the suit where his blood seal was, if that got washed away Alphonse would reach his end and I'm sure Edward would be gone shortly after. Alphonse was Edward's main reason to live, the quest for the philosopher stone was mostly a anchor as the two brothers know the truth behind it and both have seemed to show doubt on continuing the quest especially after recent events but, they knew if they continued the quest they could stop some of the hatred and sadness in the world. These boys have managed to worm their way into everyone's hearts that they have helped and to me I see them as my adopted sons despite how much of a handful they are and she won't say it but, I'm sure Hawkeye feels the same way too. Fullmetal don't you give up after getting this far you have a family waiting you just don't know it yet.


	3. Recovery and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is awake after several days and gets new automail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own anything I just enjoy the anime and manga the anime belongs to its creator)

Hawkeye's P.O.V

It had been several days sense Edward was admitted into the hospital and he had finally woken up. the doctors changed his bandages and started him off with water to get him rehydrated and after a few hours of just water they then allowed light smoothies. Edward was pretty mellow except his occasional tik of fidgeting as he preferred moving around over relaxing.

Alphonse managed to distract Edward with activity books going over different puzzles including sudoku, crosswords and word puzzles such as fill in the blank. Both brothers enjoyed the distraction but, it was temporarily cut short as Mustang came in with Winry who had a new metal arm and leg to replace Edward's old ones due to his old set being damaged in the encounter.

The Doctor's allowed her to put them on as they deemed it ok so after a couple hours and alphonse distracting his brother from the pain that unfortunately comes with automail connection his new arm and leg were ready to go through the movement tests. The arm tests went fine and with support the leg tests went fine as well. Afterwards Winry told the brothers about the upgrades to the parts and afterwards gently scolded Edward in a kind of protective manner then hugged them both.

Edward blushed and i'm sure if Alphonse had the ability he would be too. To me the brothers looked like they didn't want to leave the hug and I was once again reminded how young they still were and how deprived of love they were as they lost their mother at a young age and their father had seemed to be gone. They didn't have many people to go to so if we could become the family they likely yearned for then maybe they could trust us and lean on us when needed. 

Seeing them in this place felt so wrong as I was used to seeing them moving about with energy but, for now they are going to be staying with me and Roy until Edward was at least seventy-five to ninety percent healed and out of danger as he was still a likely target. Unfortunately we didn't catch the criminal that had caused the recent incidents so they were out there but, likely laying low. I will catch them as soon as I hear any leads I will not put the brothers in danger of this criminal's path again if I can avoid it and they will have a family to lean on away from their hometown.


	4. protection

Hawkeye's P.O.V  
The one that had attacked Edward had struck again in a different part of the city and this time they were caught. The police squadron had to knock them out with a tranquilizer as they were armed with several narcotics which were confiscated and guns which were found to be stolen so they were put in the storage unit till the original owners were found. Luckily nobody was killed this time but, it had been a close one.

The target was a older man that the culprit seems to have a grudge against for something in the past however the older man was found innocent as they were actually a twin to the one that the guy was trying to get to.

The twin brother that was the likely target had been in police custody for the last year as he had been caught for illegal activity and now the one that had killed the warehouse owners and nearly killed Ed was now locked up waiting for his court date which was several months out. The threat seemed neutralized for the time being but, future actions were pending. 

When the news got to Roy and me we were relieved however we felt we should still let Edward and Alphonse stay as house guests with us and see how it went. If things went well both of them would have a permanent place to call home with us when they were in town. I get they were prone to constantly be on the move but, they weren't going anywhere besides in town till Edward was given the ok for active duty again. 

Winry and Their grandmother were allowed to come and go as they please without paying as Roy had given them a semi military pass which allowed them to visit town and get a free meal on the way here and back as well as other benefits however they had to reserve their seats so others didn't use it and they had body guards just in case. It may seem excessive but, with us not knowing if there was another person in play with these attacks besides the one caught it was a precaution that was needed.

They were the last living family of the brothers that they knew of and in turn would be a target to try getting at the brothers for revenge. State Alchemist unfortunately create many enemies sense their on the front lines and often have to do the dirty work of killing those that refused to reform and change their ways and were given a bounty. Hopefully the one we caught was the only one involved and there wasn't like a full on hidden organization somewhere nearby if there was not sure we could handle them. We can only hope that is the case


End file.
